Final Fantasy Weiss
by xMeganx
Summary: Final Fantasy 8... Weiss Kreuz style!


[Disclaimer:] I do not own Weiss Kreuz, nor its characters, however, the characters in this story that aren't a part of Weiss Kreuz are mine. This story was written by my friend and myself, sooo... woo! Enjoy.  
  
[Disk One]  
  
Ran:*laying on the bed in the infirmary,his hand covering his face, as Dr.Kadowaki enters*   
  
Kadowaki: Hmm. How you feeling?   
  
Ran: ...ok   
  
Kadowaki: You took a nasty fall, hang on, I'll call your Instructor. Yours is,hmm,Aya right? Ok ... *goes off and calls Ran's Instructor*   
  
Ran: *turns his head slightly, and notices a girl walking by*   
  
Kadowaki: *comming back in* Ok, she's on her way here.   
  
*Footsteps are heard, and the doors slide opened, as Instructor Aya enters the room.*   
  
Aya: *walks over to Ran* Hmm...I knew it would be either you,or Schuldich. *shakes her head*   
  
Ran: *gets up to his feet, and leaves following Aya*   
  
Aya: *looks at Ran as they're walking* You know, when your training against Schuldich, you have to be more cautious. He's a cheating dickhead. He aims to win, and so that's what he thinks he'll get.   
  
Ran: ...   
  
Aya: You know, you should try to be more opened. I'd like to know how your feeling every so often, it helps you know?   
  
Ran: ...   
  
Aya: What's on your mind Ran?   
  
R&A: Nothing...   
  
Aya: *giggles*   
  
Ran: *sighs*   
  
Aya: Come on Ran. Your late for class.   
  
*they continue walking until they reach the class*   
  
Ran: *quietly walks to his desk, wishing he could kill Aya*   
  
Aya: *sits up in front of the class* Ok students. Later this afternoon, for those of you following the course, the SeeD Exam will be taken.This exam requires dedication, and of all most seriouness. Be rational, and listen to your leader. *looks at Schuldich* Oh, and Schuldich, do NOT injure your partner while training. That's all. You may all go, whether it's to prepare, or not. Dismissed.   
  
Students: *all stand up other than Ran, and leave*   
  
Aya: Oh and Ran, a word if you please.   
  
Ran: *turns on his computer, that's on his study panel, and gets access to the tutorial, getting his first two Guardian Forces, (GFs), Maximus, and Schuldich*   
  
*Ran then gets up, and heads over to Aya, who's is furiously tapping her g\foot on the floor, waiting for him*   
  
Ran: Yeah?   
  
Aya: You haven't taken the Field Test yet, have you?   
  
Ran: (I was going to later, but Schuldich ...)   
  
Aya: Anyway. Go get ready, and meet me at the Front Gate. *leaves the classroom*   
  
Ran: ...right. *leaves as well and begins to walk down the hallway until...*   
  
Megan: *running, she smashes into Ran, and falls flat on her ass* HEY! watch where your going you JERK! *gets up to her feet*.......I mean .... tee-hee! I'm ok!   
  
Ran: ....uh..   
  
Megan: Hey. Did you just come out of that class? CRAP! That means I missed homeroom...AGAIN! Damit! This place..it's just soooo much bigger than my old Garden, and I just can't seem to find my way around. Say, you look pretty reliable ... well... you don't but oh hell with it! *grin* Show me around the Garden, ok?   
  
Ran: ...uh..no.   
  
Megan: *grumbles* Too damn bad. Yer showing me around whether you wanna or NOT. So HAUL ASS. *begins to push Ran towards the elevator*   
  
Ran: *mumbles something about injustice, but goes into the elevator with Megan behind him*   
  
*they arrive at the bottom, and after showing Megan the Garden Map, he heads off to find Aya*   
  
Ran: *approaches Aya silently*   
  
Aya: HEY! Ok, you know how to junction right? GOOD! Then let's be on our way.   
  
Ran: ... right...   
  
*they enter the fire carvern, and after getting burnt a few times, they arrive at the scacred place, of the Goddess of the Flames*   
  
Schoen: *acting all high and mighty* Who dares disturb me? .... oh ... my ...GOD! MY FACE! MY WONDERFUL FACE IS GONE! *goes crazy over the loss of her once 'beautiful' face*   
  
Aya: Be careful Ran! GFs can sometimes lose total control!   
  
Ran: ...pft. This will be a sinche. *summons the Mighty Goddess of Ice, Schuldich*   
  
Schuldich: I am Schuldich, and I am here to ... holy shit! I'm a CHICK! .. and a hot one at that ... *strikes a pose*   
  
Aya: ...that's helping... *summons the God of Thunder, Maximus*   
  
Maximus: *yawns and stretches(him being a cat), then purrs slightly, and looks at Schoen*   
  
Schoen: DEAR LORD ABOVE! WHY?! WHYYYYYYY?! MY BEAUTIFUL FAAAACE!! *fire surrounds Schuldich, and burns him severly*   
  
Schuldich: HEY! I ...oo...again ... *purrs in excitement*   
  
Maximus: *stares at Schoen, and finally meows, sending a gigantic bolt of lighting at her*   
  
Schoen: GOD DAMIT! Don't you fucking think my face is HORRID as it is?! *sobs and screams* MY BEAUTIFUL FAAAACE! *fire surrounds Maximus this time, and burns him*   
  
Schuldich: Hey ... no fair ... I wanna be burnt again ... *sees his reflection* DAMN! I'm hot ... *ice shoots out of Schuldich's ~CENSORED~ and smashes against Schoen, who kills over*   
  
Ran: Well look at that ..   
  
Aya: Good. You got yourself a GF! Let's go back to the Garden now!   
  
*back at the Garden, later on*   
  
*Aya and Ran go their seperate ways*   
  
Ran: *changes into his garden uniform,and heads back out towards the lobby where he is *greeted* by Aya*   
  
Aya: Okay. You and another student will be under the orders of Schuldich. Oh look, here come the other member of your team now.   
  
Ken: *jumping around like an idiot, for he cannot do flips, attempting to do the splits.Eyes wide.* OWWWWWWWW! Good LORD! The pain..the pain of it all...   
  
Aya: *raising her eyebrow* Uh yeah ... Look. Shut-up, and get over here.   
  
Ran: ...   
  
Ken: *jumps up,still in pain,and *runs* over to them* ow..ow..ow..ow.. AHEM! Hi! *cleans off his hand, and attempts to shake Ran's. Failure.*   
  
Ran: *glares* I refuse to touch your hand.   
  
Ken: *grumbles being shot down* Heeeey! I heard that Schuldich kicked your ass earlier.   
  
Ran: He didn't kick my ass. He won by default. He's a cheating son of a b-   
  
Aya: Look! Here he comes now.   
  
Schuldich: *begin followed by Krys and Hirofumi* Hey. I'm here, I'm ready, and I'm willing ... to become a SeeD...pfft...riiight...*looks at Aya* How about I skip the test entirely, and you just make me a SeeD?   
  
Aya: ...you've failed every other 48 times, what makes you think you'll pass now?   
  
Schuldich: ...because my hair is shiny..   
  
Hirofumi: *falls on the floor laughing* ...bahahahah...ya know...bahahaha...   
  
Krys: RAGE! *kicks Hirofumi between dah legs*   
  
Hirofumi: ..pain...ya know...pain...   
  
Aya: Oooook...moving on. Let's get the hell out of here..   
  
*They all leave, and drive to Balamb City after listning to Headmaster Persia ramble about some non important things. They park, get out of the car, and go over to the ship*   
  
Aya: Make sure everything is equiped and all that other crap I'm supposed to say.   
  
Ran: ...*raises his eyebrow and watches Schuldich get on board.*   
  
Schuldich: *gets about the ship, walking at a slow pace, as though he's the *Queen* I am the Queen...   
  
Ken: *raises his eyebrow* He's really creeping me out now ... or is it she..?   
  
Ran: ..I don't think I want to know...*follows Ken aboard the ship*   
  
Ken: ...can't you move any faster?   
  
Schuldich: SILENCE! I am the Queen!!!   
  
Ken: Well your Highness, move your fucking ass! *kicks Schuldich in the ass, making him fall aboard the boat*   
  
Ran: *follows Ken, walking on Schuldich*   
  
*Later*   
  
Xu: blah blah blah blahbby blah blah blah .. yak yak yak .. ramble ramble...   
  
Ran: ...   
  
Ken: ...ooo! And my DUCKY gloves! *shows them to all, even though no one's paying attention* Aren't they the CUTEST?!   
  
Schuldich: *grins* Chicken-wuss.   
  
Ken: ...Chicken-wuss..? You know..that's a good insul-...HEY! I am NO chicken-wuss! YOU LIAR!   
  
Schuldich: Shut-up. *lifts his nose into the air* I am the Queen.   
  
Ken: You faggy ass Queen.   
  
Schuldich: OI!   
  
Ran: ...*shakes his head*   
  
Aya: ..not again...   
  
Ken: *after some 'silence', looks around* ..wow. My first *real* mission! I hope I don't get too nervous.   
  
Schuldich: ...don't piss yer pants.   
  
Ken: I won't. Besides, who's the one who wears adult pampers in here?   
  
Schuldich: *eyes wide* Y-yeah...R-Ran...Don't wet your pampers!   
  
Ran: Look down your own pants.   
  
Aya: ...he's looking down your pants?   
  
Ran: ...idiot.   
  
Schuldich: *Acting like the Queen once again* Go and check up there..you know..on top of us..uh ..   
  
Ran: ..you mean go up and check things out?   
  
Schuldich: DON'T CORRECT THE QUEEN!   
  
Ken: ..first of all. Your not a woman, that we know of. And second, no one would want you as a Queen.   
  
Ran: *goes up to check*   
  
*they FINALLY arrive*   
  
Xu: Don't forget to equip.   
  
Ran: Right..   
  
Ken: ..*plays with his gloves*   
  
Schuldich: *prances up ahead* I am the Queen! I am the Queen!   
  
Ran: *shakes his head, and slowly, not wanting people to think he's with Schuldich, and follows.*   
  
Ken: ...asshole..*follows as well*   
  
*they arrive at Dollet Square*   
  
Schuldich: *looking at his reflection in the mirror* Hair out of place there...oh you guys are still here? Go and uh .. find something to kill or something .. *works on his hair*   
  
Ran: ..baka..   
  
Ken: *walks around, and notices some Galbadian Guards* DIIIIIIIIIIIE!   
  
*Ran and Ken busy themselves killing the Guards*   
  
Schuldich: *prancing around* I'm so pretty! I'm so pretty! Pretty pretty dancing!   
  
Ken: *coming back from beating the guards* ...he gets even more gay by the second..   
  
Ran: ..I'm going to agree on that...   
  
Schuldich: *looking down at the dog* awwwwww...DIE! *pounces on it, and slices it's head off using his gunblade*   
  
Ken: ...you impaled the poor dog...   
  
Ran: ...   
  
Schuldich: So? He was in the way of my prancing.   
  
Ken: ...Good God..*smashes his head into the fountain*   
  
Ran: ...isn't Ken supposed to be the dumb one of this game?   
  
Ken: ...great. Now I'm offended. *tries to drown himself in the fountain*   
  
Ran: ..riiight   
  
Schuldich: Ran, don't you think my hair is pretty?   
  
Ran: ...I'm on a mission with a suicidal idiot ... and a near-homosexual asshole...   
  
Schuldich: ...so you don't think my hair is pretty?   
  
Ran: *sighs heavilly* Yes you mother fucking asshole. Your hair is pretty.   
  
Schuldich: *grins* annnnnnd?   
  
Ran: *puts a hand on his forehead* And your the Queen.   
  
Schuldich: GOOD BOY!   
  
Ken: *jumping out of the fountain* Not enough water in there to drown myself.   
  
Ran: ..damn. Maybe in the next city.   
  
Ken: ..are you hinting that you want me dead?   
  
Ran: ...no...   
  
Ken: Oh! Ok then!   
  
Ran: ... *slaps his forehead*   
  
*LATER*   
  
Schuldich: *prancing around, gliggling like a school girl* Sooo ... I'm supposed to say something about dreams, but I dun wanna ..   
  
Ken: ..how come he doesn't hafta follow the script?   
  
Ran: ...because Megan's an asshole ..   
  
Ken: ..don't ever say that.   
  
Schuldich: But he already did..   
  
Ken: ..shut-up your *majesty*   
  
Schuldich: *eyes light up* HE CALLED ME MAJESTY! He's such a quick learner.   
  
Ken: ..go fuck yourself.   
  
Schuldich: It doesn't really work well,I've tried.   
  
Ran&Ken: *back away slowly*   
  
Schuldich: *prances off towards the Communication Tower*   
  
Ken: *hearing a noise ontop of the hill*   
  
Megan: HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEY! Where the FUCK is your leader?!   
  
Ran: ..*points to Schuldich prancing*   
  
Megan: ..he's your leader? ..or is that a girl..?   
  
Ken: ..we don't really know...   
  
Megan: I see...oh DUDE! Yer that guy I talked to this morning! *refering to Ran*   
  
Ran: ..yeah..   
  
Meagn: *begins to walk down the hill, then remembers she's supposed to trip*   
  
Ken&Ran: ...   
  
Megan: *sighs* ...God damit... *'trips' and falls down the hill, speaking monotone* ..oh ow.. the pain ...   
  
Ken: Oh my GOD! Are you ok?   
  
Megan: ..if you can't see that I'm fine, get your eyes checked. *looks down at Schuldich, who's still prancing* ew...HEY! Wait up you horny gayish leader guy! *jumps off the clift*   
  
Ken: *pouts* She didn't even ask for my name..   
  
Ran: *grabs Ken,and flings him off the clift* Shut-up and get down there..*jumps down*   
  
Megan: Move yer asses if your coming with me.   
  
Ken: *runs up to her* I'm right by your side.   
  
Megan: *sprays pepper spray at him* ...hands off.   
  
Ken: ACK! My eyes!   
  
Ran: ...let's go.   
  
*all three follow the prancing leader into the Communication Tower*   
  
Kase: *banging some things around*   
  
Maki: Uh sir...e-everything is in order and shit like that ... *digs through Kase's wallet for some gil*   
  
Kase: yah..wahtever..*bangs more stuff around*   
  
Schuldich: *saunters in* I AM THE QUEEN! And I'm here to kill you all.   
  
Maki: ...kind of an ugly Queen...   
  
Kase: *looks up* Agreed...   
  
Schuldich: *shocked* UGLY?! You think I'm UGLY?!   
  
M&K: Yes.   
  
Schuldich: *falls to the ground, crying sailor moon style*   
  
Megan,Ken&Ran: *comming up the elevator*   
  
Megan: Hey you ..uh ..bad people... *thinking: Must be slightly ditsy...*...fuck it. Hey you jackasses. Get over here so we can kick yer asses.   
  
Kase: You? Beat moi? AHAHAHAHAHAHA!   
  
Maki: *runs away*   
  
Kase: ..dumb bitch...   
  
Ran: ...uh..yeah..can we just kill you already?   
  
Kase: You can tr-..Ken? Ken Dinchit?   
  
Ken: ...nooo! Wuss.Chicken Wuss.Ass.   
  
Kase: Oh ..right..   
  
Megan: *pulls out her Nunchaku* I KILL YOU! *hits Kase over the head with her nunchaku*   
  
Kase: *eyes rolling around in his head* Owww....   
  
Ran: *pulls out his gunblade* This is such a gay weapon ... *swings after Kase, pulling the trigger* *b00m*   
  
Kase: *falls on the ground as Ken sucker punches him a few times*   
  
Ken: *grinning and thinking: There. That outta impress her.*   
  
Maki: I will ... kill you ...   
  
Ken: *laughs*   
  
Megan: Heey...in Ep. 3 of Weiss Kreuz...you kissed Yohji. ...*eyes turn red* DIIIIIIIIE! *pounces on Maki and begins to repeatdely hit her with her nunchaku*   
  
Ken: ...*blinks* wait .. your more upset about him, then paying attention to me...?   
  
Megan: *continues beating in Maki's head, even though she's already dead*   
  
Ran: ...satanic...   
  
Ken: ..I can't believe it! She's paying NO attention to me...   
  
Ran: ..*shakes his head*   
  
Megan: ...there...I'm done.   
  
*out of what appers to be no where, and HUGE GIGANTIC UGLY PIECE OF SHIT ... and no we aren't talking about Schuldich...Elvoret came out from the skies*   
  
Elvoret: Here me ROAR! ... meow.   
  
Ran: Good God...we have to fight this? Do they think we're the weakest people on earth?   
  
Ken: ..shut-up.   
  
Ran: Why are you so cranky suddenly?   
  
Ken: ..I can't impress her.   
  
Ran: ..*shakes his head*   
  
Megan: *swings her nunchaku at Elvoret*   
  
Ken: ..I know...I'll draw something from Elvoret, and impress Megan by my *drawing* skills...   
  
Ran: *hits him with his gunblade*   
  
Ken: *jumps up* DRAW!   
  
*little letter appear over his head, reading, :Aquired 'Bradley'*   
  
Ken: ..the hell?   
  
Megan: It's a GF you dolt!   
  
Ken: ..impressed meter..seems to be rather low...   
  
Ran: ...ass...*hits Elvoret once again*   
  
Megan: *summons the GF Schuldich*   
  
GFSchu: ooo..I'm damn hot again ..   
  
Megan: ..ew...   
  
Ran: Riiight... *summons the mighty Maximus*   
  
Maximus: ...meow?   
  
Ken: *summons the fire goddess Schoen*   
  
Schoen: NOO! I don't want to be in public!!!   
  
Megan: ...*sweatdrops* stupid GFs..greeeat...   
  
Ran: ...yeah..   
  
Maximus: Meow! *lightning surround Elvoret* *b00m*   
  
Elvoret: *hits Ken*   
  
Ken: YOU MOTHER FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT!   
  
GFSchu: *strikes a pose* DAMN! I'm hot... *ice surrounds Elvoret, and freezes him* *b00m*   
  
Elvoret: *pounces onto Megan and hits her*   
  
Ken: ACK! Get off of her! *freaks out*   
  
Ran: ..you know, in this, she's not your girlfriend..   
  
Ken: ..don't remind me..   
  
Schoen: MY BEAUTIFUL FAAAAACE! *fire surrounds Elvoret and burns him* *b00m*   
  
Megan: *swings her nunchaku at Elvoret*   
  
GFSchu: ..oh yeah ... God I'm sexy .. hey, Ken, don't you think I'm sexy?   
  
Ken: *shudders* Oh that's very disturbing...   
  
GFSchu: ... *strikes a pose* DAMN! I'm hot! *ice again..* *b00m*   
  
Maximus: ...*pounces on Schuldich, (not the GF one), and begins to scratch him* meeeeeeeeeow! *lightning hits Schuldich* *b00m*   
  
Schuldich: Jesus CRIST! Don't attack the Queen!   
  
Ken: ..go Maximus..   
  
Megan: *hits Elvoret with her nunchaku*   
  
Ran: *uses his gunblade again on Elvoret*   
  
Schoen: ...why? Lord why..? MY BEAUTIFUL FAAAAACE! *fire...again..* *b00m*   
  
Elvoret: *flops over and dies*   
  
Megan: FINALLY! Now ... Ken ... or Ran ... or Prancing Princess over there...   
  
Schuldich: QUEEN!   
  
Megan: ..whatever...GET THIS FUCKING THING OFF OF ME!   
  
*For those of you whom are retarded, and dun understand, Elvoret flopped over and killed over, but landed on Moi.*   
  
Ken: OH NO! *runs to help Megan*   
  
Ran: ..that was expected...   
  
Schudich: I am the Queen .. I am the Queen ..   
  
Ken: Are you okay? *helping her up to her feet*   
  
Megan: Paws off.   
  
Ken: ...ok..   
  
Megan: Thank-you, by the way.   
  
Ken: *shocked, thinking: Oh my God...she appreciates me!* ...ooo..one point on the manliness scale!   
  
Megan: ...and negative 400 on the talking to oneself scale.   
  
Ken: ...crap.   
  
Ran: Baka...   
  
*they begins to leave, when *SUDDENLY* they're attacked by a robotic-spider-looking-machine-thing.(My names better than the real one)*   
  
Megan: ...Oh Lord..   
  
Ken: *eyes light up* Oooo!   
  
Ran: ..the hell? *looks at Ken oddly*   
  
Megan: ..this seems wrong..   
  
Schuldich: ..I love being Queen ...   
  
Ken: *jumps onto the X-ATM092, and yells out* RIDE 'EM COWBOY!!   
  
Megan: *eyes wide, feeling embarassed for Ken* ....good Lord ... what the hell is he on..?   
  
Ran: ..I don't know...   
  
Schuldich: *continues prancing* Who cares? The imporant thing is, I'm the Queen!   
  
Megan: ...look you asshole. Your not a Queen.   
  
Schudich: SILENCE!   
  
Ran: ...   
  
Ken: WOOOOO-HOOOOO! YEAH BABY! RIIIIIDE 'EM COWBOY!!!   
  
Megan: ... Ken, if you value anything, get down from there!   
  
Ken: I value lots of stuff...but this is AWSOME!   
  
Ran: ..I'm going to agree with Megan on this one ...   
  
X-ATM092: *falls onto the ground*   
  
Ken: ..hey..the ride stopped...where do I put a quater in to start it again?   
  
Megan: ..*sweatdrops, and grabs Ken,dragging him off the X-ATM092* Move yer ass.   
  
Ken: Nooooo! *reaches out for the X-ATM092, and cries*   
  
Ran&Megan(dragging Ken along with them): RUUUUUUUUN!   
  
*yadda yadda yadda ...anyways .. they get to the ship, and get the HELL outta there.*   
  
*arrived at Balamb*   
  
Schuldich: *comming out of the boat*   
  
Krys: SAFE?   
  
Schuldich: *nods* Of course. Everyone is safe when the Queen is around.   
  
Hirofumi: ....ya know.   
  
*Schuldich,Krys, and Hirofumi walk off, and leave using dah car*   
  
Ran: ..what a stupid test.   
  
Ken: ..AHHHH! He took the damned car!!   
  
Megan: You have legs there dumbass. *begins to walk towards the exit of the city*   
  
Ken: ...manliness scale back to zero. *grumbles*   
  
Ran: *shakes his head,and follows Megan*   
  
Ken: *mumbles something and follows*   
  
*while walking towards Balamb Garden, they notice the car,smashed into a tree.Schuldich,Hirofumi were running around trying to get away from Krys.*   
  
Krys: FOOL!   
  
Schuldich: I am the Queen! No one calls me a fool!   
  
Krys: *catches up to Schuldich, and kicks him in the shins*   
  
Schuldich: OWWW!   
  
Hirofumi: *laughing* ...hahahahahahahaha...ya know!   
  
Krys: JACKASS! *kicks Hirofumi in the shins as well*   
  
*after sweatdropping,and watching for a bit,they arrived at Balamb Garden*   
  
Megan: ...my feet hurt...   
  
Ken: Can I offer to carry you?   
  
Megan: ...*uses the pepper spray on him again, and runs off inside the Garden*   
  
Ken: MY EYES! Owwwww...   
  
Ran: ..you kinda deserved it.   
  
Ken: I'm bliiiiind!   
  
Ran: ..find your own way back to your dorm ... *walks off*   
  
Ken: *slams into a wall*   
  
*LATER*   
  
*After getting imformed that he,Megan,Ken and some other idiotic dude have become SeeDs*   
  
Ran: ... *changes into his SeeD uniform(GAYEST THING I EVER SAW), and leaves his dorm,heading for the dance*   
  
*Once there*   
  
Ken: *runs to Ran* Heey! We're SeeDs now! Yay for us...*reaches his hand out to shakes Ran's*   
  
Ran: ...   
  
Some Female Student: REJECTED!!   
  
Ken: *grumbles* Bah .. yer still the cold hearted asshole...anyways...later! *walks off and bumps into Megan*   
  
Megan: WATCH IT!   
  
Ken: Oops...sorry..hey wanna dance?   
  
Megan: *whips out the pepper spray on him again, and continues her way over to Ran*   
  
Ken: GAH! Not again!   
  
Megan: Hey Ran, wanna join the Garden Festival Comitee?   
  
Ran: No.   
  
Megan: Too bad. I signed you up already. *smiles and walks away*   
  
Ran: ...then why did she bother asking me..?   
  
*While Ken yells about his eyes in the background, Ran notices some random chick in the crowd of students*   
  
Girl: *walks over to Ran* DUDE! Yer the HOTTEST guy here. Come and dance with me!   
  
Ran: ..no   
  
Girl: ..Fuck you. *grabs ahold of his arm,and drags him out onto the dance floor*   
  
Ran: *thinking: How do I get myself into these messes?*   
  
Girl: *dances with Ran and smiles after their done* You dance pretty well.   
  
Ran: ...if you say so.   
  
Girl: Yesh. Yesh I do! *turns her head alil* Oooo... I have to go ... LATER! *runs off*   
  
Ran: ...I feel so...rejected...*raises his eyebrow, and walks out onto the balcony*   
  
Aya: *saunters in* I never knew you could dance so well.   
  
Ran: ..Shut-up. Your creeping me out.   
  
Aya: ...riiiight...Anywho. Meet me at the training area later tonight.   
  
Ran: Why?   
  
Aya: Because I said so.   
  
Ran: Why?   
  
Aya: Just go.   
  
Ran: Why?   
  
Aya: *hits Ran with her whip* DO IT!   
  
Ran: wh-...*notices Aya lifting the whip again* Oh fine.   
  
Aya: *smiles* Good. Later.   
  
*LATER at the training area...in the secret place*   
  
Aya: Blah blah blah blah blah ... I'm not an instructor anymore ... yak yak yak yak yak ... I feel so horible.... yadda yadda...   
  
Ran: ...Go talk to a wall you idiot. *gets up, and walks away*   
  
Aya: ...HEY! Yer my brother, so get yer ass back here!   
  
Ran: *shows a slight grin* Not in this I'm not.   
  
Aya: *grumbles*   
  
Schuldich: Hellooooo...*walks up to Aya*   
  
Aya: *hits him with her whip a few times, then leaves*   
  
*lil later..say about 5mins..*   
  
Chick: HEEEEEELP!   
  
Ran: ..Oh for fuck sake..   
  
Aya: COME ON! *drags Ran off to find the chick*   
  
Ran: ...*summons Bradley*   
  
Crawford: ITS CRAWFORD DAMIT! C-R-A-W-F-O-R-D! CRRRAAAWWWFFOOORDDD!   
  
Ran: ...Bradley.   
  
Crawford: *grumbles then realizes something IMPORTANT* ..Why the fuck am I sitting on a rock?   
  
Ran: *raises his eyebrow*   
  
Aya: *snickers* Look down...   
  
Crawford: *slowly looks down* ...I have a harp? ... and ...*eyes wide* I AM MOTHER FUCKING GIIIIRRRRL?!   
  
Aya: *falls on the ground laughing*   
  
*Granaldo and 3 Raldos are holding some chick 'hostage'*   
  
Crawford: *grumbles and strums on his harp* ....I'm a chick.... *wa-wa goes everywhere and kills off the 3 Raldos* *b00m*   
  
Aya: *summons Schoen*   
  
Schoen: ARGH! Not again!   
  
Ran: *hits Granaldo with his gunblade*   
  
Schoen: MY BEAUTIFUL FAAAACE!! *fire* *b00m*   
  
Granaldo: *dies*   
  
Aya: Good job Ran.   
  
Ran: ...hn   
  
Aya: ...*grumbles*   
  
Chick: Ran! Aya! *gets dragged away by two freaky ass guys dressed in white* (Now what's that say fer her? O.o)   
  
*LATER*   
  
*preferably dah next day*   
  
Megan: Hello?! Where the FUCK is Ken?!   
  
Ran: ..he's a little uh .. late .. *checks his watch, and thinks: He should have been here 6 hours ago..*   
  
Megan: ..I'm so gonna hurt him when he shows-up.   
  
Ken: *arrives on his T-Board*   
  
Garden Faculty: Gimme that! *rides off on the T-Board*   
  
Ken: *shocked* DAMIT! I knew they always wanted them for themselves...   
  
Megan: *pounces on Ken, knocking him down*   
  
Ken: ...Ooo....   
  
Megan: ASSHOLE! Your 6 HOURS late!! *begins to hit him with her nunchaku*   
  
Ken: Owwww!   
  
Ran: ..and he thought he was getting somewhere with her...   
  
Megan: *gets up and dusts herself off* ...stupid fucking tiny ass dress..* pulls on it trying to make it longer* I can't believe I'm actually wearing it...   
  
Ken: ..I can see up it...   
  
Megan: WHAT!? *jumps back onto him and begins to beat him again*   
  
Ran: ..quite impressing her..*shakes his head*   
  
*After all that...*   
  
Persia: *as Ran and the others are about to leave* Oh and Ran. take this. It's a fabled hunk a shit, but you can use it.   
  
Ran: ...riight..*takes the lamp and leaves*   
  
*SO! They arrive at the Train Station where they all flop over and faint*   
  
~Botan Dream~   
  
Kyou: *running after the others* We're not lost again are we Botan?   
  
Botan: *sweatdropping as he runs* Of COURSE not...   
  
Sena: We're lost.   
  
*they continue running, fight a bit, then get into a car*   
  
*they arrive at Deling City*   
  
Kyou: Botan! You can't park in the middle of the street!   
  
Botan: Sure I can! It's ok! Nothing's gonna happen!   
  
*they all get out of the car to see hundreds of cars behind them, all cracked-up.*   
  
Sena: Nothing eh?   
  
Botan: ..Ahh shut-up...   
  
*they go to some hotel...and head down to the bar*   
  
Botan: At ease men.   
  
Botan,Sena and Kyou: *flop down onto their seats*   
  
Kyou: Your only here to see the piano lady.   
  
Botan: DON'T call her that! She has a name. It's Sakura.   
  
Sena: *snickers* But that's all your here for..   
  
Botan: Oh shut-up...   
  
Kyou: *spur of the moment thing* YOU WANT TO LOOOOVE HER! YOU WANT TO BAAAANG HER!   
  
Botan: *blushing* FUCK! JESUS! Shut-up! CRIST!   
  
Sena: *falls on the floor laughing*   
  
Sakura: *walks down the stairs, and sits at her piano...and plays*   
  
Botan: ...sweeeeet...   
  
Kyou: See? See? SEE!? You DO want to bang her! *grins*   
  
Botan: Shut-up! She's right there!   
  
Sena: *pulling himself back up onto his chair* hahaha...*wipes away a tear* Ahem. Aren't you gonna go say hi?   
  
Botan: EST-TU CRAQUE?!   
  
Sena: ..huh?   
  
Kyou: *dumbfounded*   
  
Botan: ...I see. You know nothing about french...*snickers* Insults à la fly...*gets up and saunters over to the Sakura, only his leg cramps up*   
  
Kyou: *grins* ..trip...trip...   
  
Sena: Be nice..   
  
Botan: *walks around to loosen up his leg, then stupidly waves to Sakura,and sits back down*   
  
Kyou: Mission accomplished.I'd say we've gone up 3 points on the popularity scale.   
  
Sena: Negative 5 on the manliness scale though.   
  
Botan: ...at least I waved.   
  
Sena: ..you call that a wave?   
  
Kyou: You should have seen yourself!   
  
Sena: ..uhh...have a good evening...we'll see ya later ...   
  
Kyou&Sena: *get up and leave*   
  
Botan: He-hey..!   
  
Sakura: Mind if I have a seat?   
  
Botan: HOLY FUCK! S-sure... *moves over to let her sit down*   
  
Sakura: *smiles and sits down* Hi.   
  
Botan: ...hey.   
  
Sakura: *giggles* How's your leg?   
  
Botan: Peachy keen! ...I mean ..oh yeah, you mean this thing? It's ok..it just cramps up when I get hor- nervous..yeah that's it...   
  
Sakura: Your nervous?   
  
Botan: *looks around paranoid* yeah...that's the one..   
  
Sakura: *giggles again* Don't be nervous around me..   
  
*Shit happend. They go up to her room, she gets him drunk, they bang, and he leaves.*   
  
~Wif Ran~   
  
Ran: ..Ow! FUCK! CRIST! MY DAMN HEAD!   
  
Ken: ..hey...he told us how he felt!   
  
Megan: ...you want the pepper spray again?   
  
Ken: ...no.   
  
Megan: Good. Your learning.   
  
*they arrive in Timber and yarn.*   
  
*On the train*   
  
Molly: Can you go get the 'princess'?   
  
Ran: ..the fuck are you talking about? Schuldich ain't here...   
  
Molly: ...*raises her eyebrow* Uh what .. ? OUR princess...   
  
Ken: ..over there you mean? *points down the hall*   
  
Molly: Yah   
  
Megan: ...move yer fucking ass Ran! Crist! *pushes him towards the stairs*   
  
Ran: Alright ... alright geez... *goes down the hallway and into a room, where the girl from the dance ish sleeping*   
  
Girl: *mumbles something along the lines of : * Omi you asshole of a dog...bury it over there...   
  
Ran: *raises his eyebrow* Uh ... hello .. ?   
  
Girl: *jumps up* EEEEEEEEEEEEK! Who the fuck are ... oh .. hey .. you from the dance ...   
  
Ran: ...   
  
Girl: DUDE! That means SeeD is here! SWEET DEAL! *jumps up and into Ran's arms*   
  
Ran: uhhh... *drops her* *b00m*   
  
Girl: Owwww... ass...*gets up and rambles on about something, then walks out of the room, but suddenly runs back in* BY the way. I'm Hollie.   
  
Ran: ..good for you.   
  
Hollie: *hits him* Who the fuck are you?!   
  
Ran: ..uh ... Ran..   
  
Hollie: Ok! *runs back out, then back in again* OH YEAH! This is my faggy lil dog! His name is Omi. He's reallllllly dumb.   
  
Ran: ..Great. Let's keep going.   
  
Omi: *cries* I'm not dumb!   
  
*they all head out to the others, and have a discussion in some room of the train*   
  
Hollie: Ok, and after that, you undo that, and do this and th-   
  
Ken: ...what a shitty looking model.   
  
Molly: Yeah. Hollie made that one.   
  
Hollie: HEY! My model looks bootiful.   
  
Ken: ..no it doesn't. It looks like shit. Pure shit.   
  
Hollie: Omi. Bite.   
  
Omi: ...no.   
  
Hollie: Attack damit.   
  
Omi: ..no...   
  
Hollie: *screams in frustration* ATTACK!   
  
Omi: .................no   
  
Hollie: yarg.. do it. Or not bone.   
  
Omi: ...urge to have bone ... rising ... but urge to bite Ken ... lowering...   
  
Hollie: Dooooo itttttt!   
  
Megan: *hits Ken with her nunchaku*   
  
Ken: *falls onto the floor unconsious*   
  
Hollie: *looks at Megan* Oh I can tell right now...that me and you, we're gonna get along juuuuuuust fine.   
  
Megan: *grins* Good. Finally someone I can relate to.   
  
Hollie: *ramble ramble ramble*   
  
Katelyn: Ok sir. Whenever your ready to begin the mission sir. I'll be waiting to give you orders sir.   
  
Ran: ..can you shut-up with the 'sirs'?   
  
Katelyn" No sir. It's my duty sir. *walks out of the room*   
  
Molly: OUUUUUUUUCH! My stomach .. looks like I can't be of any help ....later! *runs out*   
  
Hollie: *sighs* The assholes I work with ...   
  
Megan: *lifts Ken, and throws him onto Ran* Carry this please. *walks out*   
  
Hollie: ...uh .. yah... *follows*   
  
Ran: ...god damit...   
  
*after they punch in all those codes*   
  
*with the fake prez.*   
  
Hollie: YO! We're bustin' in here to kick yer ass! So get up, and let us BEAT the FUCK outta ya!   
  
FP: YoUnG lADY...bwUAhahaHaHaha...ANd I bet yOu diDn'T thINk wE kNEw aboUt You AmatEuRS...   
  
Hollie: AMATEURS!? I outta bust a cap in yer ass!   
  
FP: HAhaHAHAhHAHaHAha...WeLl YounG LaDY...WhAT nOW?   
  
Hollie: *runs and dives behind her sandbags* WAR ZOOOONNNEE!   
  
Omi: Huh? *gets hit by the fake prez, and falls unconcious*   
  
Megan: ..what a wussy dog...   
  
Hollie: *nods like a banshie* I know...   
  
Megan: *pounces on the prez, and begins to beat the living crap out of him, spraying him with her pepper spray*   
  
*FP turns into Gerogero*   
  
Megan: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! *scrambles, and dives behind the sandbags too*   
  
Ken: *finally waking-up* Uhnn...huh? WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!   
  
Ran: Your new girlfriend, what do you think!? Get up and help asshole!   
  
Megan: *Throws Ken a Pheonix Down*   
  
Ken: ..thanks for being concerned,but I'm not KOed...   
  
Megan: You dipstick! Use it on the Gerogero!!! ASS!   
  
Ken: ..oh..uh..right. PHEONIX DOWN! *throws the Phoenix Down onto the Gerogero, and watches him die*   
  
Gerogero: *dies*   
  
Ken: *looks over at the girls behind the sandbags* ...are you impressed by me yet?   
  
Megan: *throws a few bean bags at Ken* ASS! NO!   
  
Ken: *eyes go all swirly* ...owww...   
  
Ran: ...*thinking: He's never gonna get the picture. She obviously doesn't like him...what an idiot...he's better off gay with Schuldich.*   
  
*they arrive at Timber, then leave there again, after getting Aya on their team, and Schuldich goes nuts, and sides with the Sorceress, and arrive near Galbadia*   
  
~Botan Dream#2~   
  
Kyou: You ass. We're lost again.   
  
Botan: Nah ah! You can't prove anything!   
  
Sena: ...we don't know where we are, and it's your fault. What proof do we need..?   
  
*they fight stuff...and find stuff ... and do stuff .. then blow stuff up .. and Kyou loses his voice in dah last battle..then they jump off a clift, and Botan bashes his head into a rock*   
  
~Wif Ran~   
  
Ran: Fuck ... not that horny asshole dream again...   
  
*they go to Galbadia Garden, and learn that Schuldich ish *dead* (YEAH RIGHT) annnnnnnnnnnyways ... then they're about to leave, but Headmaster Reiji needed a word with them*   
  
Reiji: *rambles and mumbles something about a sharpshooter*   
  
Ran: We don't have anyone with the mental capacity to be a sharpshooter on this team.   
  
Reiji: We don't have anyone with the mental capacity at this school. We just give 'em guns, and tell 'em to go.   
  
Ran: ...sounds about right.   
  
Reiji: Anyways ... so here's your new teamate,friend,socializer,playboy,son-of-a-bitch, and mental asshole, Yohji.   
  
Yohji: *saunters in* Hello.   
  
Reiji: Ok, later.*turns to leave,then turns back towards them* Failure is not an option. *turns and leave*   
  
Yohji: *points his finger at Reiji imatating that it's a gun* Bang!   
  
Ran: Riiight...yay. More people.   
  
Ken: *blinks a few times* Did that headmaster say playboy...?   
  
Megan: ...yah huh.   
  
Ken: ...*jumps in front of Megan*   
  
Megan: What the hell are you doing?   
  
Hollie: *kicks Omi* DO WHAT YOUR TOLD!   
  
Omi: NO!   
  
Aya: Oh I can tell now...fun fun fun...   
  
Hollie: Shut the fuck up you tightwad.   
  
Aya: WHAT!?   
  
Yohji: Hellooo ladies.   
  
*everyone stops arguing fer 5 secs*   
  
All(But Yohji): Riiight.. *go back to fighting*   
  
Yohji: ..yah. Hey don't we have to like ... make teams and shit?   
  
Ran: ...no   
  
Yohji: We do now. *grabs Hollie and Megan*   
  
Hollie: HEY!   
  
Megan: PAWS OFF!   
  
Yohji: Okay. Now that we've made our team...   
  
Megan & Hollie: *each pull out their pepper spray*   
  
Yohji: *covers his face after being sprayed* AHHHHHHHH! I CAN'T SEEEEEEEEE!   
  
Ken: Mwuahaha...that'll teach you to steal my Megan.   
  
Megan: ...yours?   
  
Ran: ..Good job Ken. *shakes his head*   
  
Ken: ...crap...   
  
Megan: *sprays Ken too*   
  
Ken: AHHHH! AGAIN! *falls onto the ground twitching*   
  
*after some more bickering, they all left and got onto the train*   
  
Ran: Well. We made it here.   
  
Megan: *leaning against the door* ...open the fucking door so I can go sing..   
  
Ran: ...uh..   
  
Megan: OPEN! OPEN! OPEN!   
  
Ran: ..*uses the card thingy to open the door*   
  
Megan: Thank-you. *goes to the other part of the train and leans against the window*   
  
Ran: ..like I was saying. We made it here,and Ken still hasn't like...killed Yohji. I'm kind of impressed.   
  
Aya: That's all you had to say?   
  
Omi: ...I have the sudden urge to bathe...*begins to clean himself*   
  
Yohji: *eyes wide* WOAH! Why can't I do that!?   
  
Omi: *continues cleaning*   
  
Ken: ...'cause your a wad.   
  
Yohji: ...riiight.   
  
Aya: Can't we all get along!? *whines*   
  
Hollie: *digs around in a hole she's made on the train*   
  
Yohji: Anyways. *walks out to where Megan is*   
  
Ken: ...what are we gonna do about him? *grinds his teeth together*   
  
Hollie: *coming out of her hole* WARZONE!   
  
Ken: ..I agree   
  
Ran: ...baka..   
  
Aya: But really, what are we gonna do about him?   
  
Hollie: Aren't you gonna go check on Megan?   
  
Ran: Why me?   
  
Ken: DO IT!   
  
Ran: *grumbles and goes out to where Megan and Yohji are*   
  
Yohji: We're like, destined to be together!   
  
Megan: ...sure if you say so...*sighs*   
  
Yohji: A sigh of love?   
  
Megan: I-I don't know..   
  
Yohji: *noticing Ran* Well, I'll see you later...*walks past her and past Ran*   
  
Ran: *slowly walks up to Megan* You ok?   
  
Megan: ...I don't know...my heart is beating so fast..I don't what this is I'm feeling...   
  
Ran: ..your just nervous about the mission.   
  
Megan: ..yeah...   
  
Ran: *goes back out with the others*   
  
Yohji: Hollie! We're MADE for each other! *goes to hug her,but she runs away*   
  
Aya: Yohji Kinneas! Your an imporant part of this mission! Behave yourself or else.   
  
Yohji: *sighs heavilly* Yeah of course. No one understands me. Sharpshooters pour they're everything into a single bullet, and that's why we're loners by nature. So just leave me alone.   
  
Others: Right...   
  
Ken: *pounds his fist onto the train's floor* EERGH!   
  
Announcer: There was uh no damage done by that uh sudden impact. I repeat. There was uh no damage done by that uh sudden impact.   
  
*LATER*   
  
*At Deling City*   
  
Yohji: Hey hey hey...Megan, look I'm sorry about before, let's start all over again, okay?   
  
Megan: ...start...over? *raises her eyebrow*   
  
Ken: WHAT THE HELL?!   
  
Ran: Can we just press on with the mission?   
  
Hollie: *kicks Omi*   
  
Omi: *howls*   
  
Ran: Move it people.   
  
Megan: *dives behind Ken* I'm going to use you as my protector, and that's it. Nothing more. Got it?   
  
Ken: *thinking: Sweet. Begin as protector, and end-up as boyfriend...* Not a problem! *dopey grin*   
  
Megan: Good.   
  
Ran: ...this is getting so dumb. Come on people!!   
  
Aya: It's so big...and shiny...   
  
Hollie: ..the hell are you talking about?   
  
Aya: The city..   
  
Hollie: Suuure you were...*evil grin*   
  
Yohji: *pouts* I lost her..   
  
Ken: *grins happilly walking alongside of Megan*   
  
*they arrive at the driveway for Caraway Mansion*   
  
Guard: Sorry dude. You can't go in until you've proven yourself to the General.   
  
Ran: How the fuck do we do that?   
  
Guard: There's a temple behind Deling City. It's called the 'Tomb of the Unknown King.'   
  
Megan: That sounds horribly wrong...   
  
Hollie: ....   
  
Omi: *whines* Do I have to go too .. ?   
  
Hollie: *kicks him* YES!   
  
Ken: *grins and "tries" to cuddle close to Megan* Don't you worry, your protector is here.   
  
Yohji: A wussy one..   
  
Megan: ...are you cuddling with me?   
  
Ken: *stops* N-no..   
  
Yohji: *laughs* He's trying to score...   
  
Ran: Okay. So we go to the 'Tomb of the Unknown King', then what?   
  
Guard: You have to find the student #ID..but after you get it, I suggest you leave. Because they say that if you venture in too far, you'll never come back out.   
  
Aya: *screams in fear*   
  
Megan: ..now I really don't wanna go..   
  
Yohji: *pulls her towards him,causing her to let go of Ken*   
  
Ken: ...god damnit...   
  
Hollie: WARZONE!!!!   
  
Omi: ...woof...   
  
Megan: ...huh?   
  
Yohji: ...know what? I'll protect you, Ken wouldn't be able to do a good job of it anyways...   
  
Megan: ..uhh...   
  
Hollie: *begins to dig a hole in boredom*   
  
Ran: *puts a hand on his forehead* Enough of the Love War.   
  
Megan: ..good luck trying to stop them .. *sighs*   
  
Ran: Okay. We'll go and get the #ID, and then come back. Come on all you bakas. *turns and heads off*   
  
*Tomb of the Unknown King...*   
  
Megan: Ew...it stinks in here...   
  
Ran: ...*thinking: She's right...this place is pretty shitty...*   
  
Yohji: Let's just find the #ID and get outta here.   
  
Ken: Get your hands off of her.   
  
Yohji: *pulls Megan closer* And if I don't?   
  
Megan: *raises her eyebrow and reaches for the pepper spray*   
  
Ken: *growls*   
  
Hollie: Man ... losta Warzones between them ...   
  
Megan: *eyes wide looking around in case of something horrible happening* How the fucking hell are we gonna know where the #ID is?   
  
Aya: *trips* OW!   
  
Others: SHHHH! Someone or something could here you!   
  
Aya: Thanks for your concern over my well-being...*gets up*   
  
Ran: ...she tripped over an old gunblade.   
  
Hollie: Hey! Look, and #ID! *looks down at the number*   
  
Ran: Oh yeah .. *looks as well*   
  
Yohji: So what's the number?   
  
Ran&Hollie: ...   
  
Ken: Well?   
  
Aya: *taps her foot annoyed*   
  
Megan: ...*whines*...come on! I wanna get the fuck out of here!   
  
Ran: *puts a hand on his forehead,turning towards the others* 69.   
  
Yohji: *eyes light up* My favorite number...and position. *grins*   
  
Megan: ...ew...*runs over to Ken*   
  
Ken: *whispers to himself* ...sweet...*looks at Megan* Don't worry. I won't let him near you!   
  
Megan: I wanna get out of here!!   
  
Ran: Okay, we have the number, we can go.   
  
Megan: Finally!!   
  
*They all turn around to leave, but the ground begins to shake.*   
  
Ken: ...this seems...so wrong...   
  
Megan: AH! Who's touching my leg?!   
  
Aya: The door is closing!   
  
Hollie: RUN FOR IT!   
  
*They all begin to run towards the door,but they aren't succesful. And the door slams shut before they can escape.*   
  
Megan: *slamming her fists against the door* Damnit! No! Open! Opeeennn! OPEN!   
  
Ran: ..it's not like the train's door Megan.   
  
Megan: I know that you asshole! I still want it to open! *continues hitting the door*   
  
Hollie: ...I can't believe it.   
  
Aya: ...we're all gonna die in here...   
  
Ken: ...   
  
Yohji: ...   
  
Omi: *sniff sniff sniff...*   
  
Ran: ..what are you sniffing at Omi?   
  
Omi: *sniff sniff sniff...* I dunno ... but I smell something ...   
  
Hollie: *steals Aya's whip, and whips the dog* Shut-up. We need to think!   
  
Omi: *collaspses onto the floor*   
  
Megan: OPEN YOU BASTARD! *drops to her knees on the floor* This is so unfair...there's so many things I wanted to do before I die...   
  
Yohji: *looks over at her* Relax. We won't die. I promise! *smiles softly at her*   
  
Megan: ... *leans against the wall*   
  
Ran: ....   
  
Aya: ....   
  
Ken: ....   
  
Hollie: ....   
  
Megan: ....   
  
Omi: ....   
  
Yohji: ....come on guys. We aren't gonna die here! We can't. Let's split up, and find another exit.   
  
Ran: How do you propose we get to each other if one group finds the exit?   
  
Yohji: Uh...once one group finds the exit, they'll come back, and find everyone else!   
  
Ran: ....it's not gonna work.   
  
Yohji: Sure it will! Trust me! *stands up*   
  
Others: ....   
  
Yohji: Come on! We can't give up on everything now! Not yet! Not ever! Come on Megan, you said it yourself, there's so many things you wanted to do before death. Just count this as one of the obstacles on your journey of Life! Come on, whaddya say? Come with me, and we'll prove these guys wrong!   
  
Megan: ....   
  
Ken: ...you just want to be alone with her...   
  
Yohji: Hey, hey, hey. At least I'm trying to plan a way to escape.   
  
Hollie: ...*sigh* warzone ... I'm so depressed, I don't even have the energy to be myself...   
  
Ran: ....it's hopepless Yohji.   
  
Megan: *finally stands up next to Yohji* Alright Yohji. You got me thinking. I'm with you.   
  
Ran: ....   
  
Ken: *mouth drops in shock*   
  
Yohji: *smiles* Good. Come on! If we split-up into two teams of two, and one team of three, we can manage! There's three different hallways. One team takes one, come on guys! Are you in?   
  
Hollie: ...   
  
Ran: ....   
  
Aya: ....   
  
Omi: ....   
  
Ken: ....   
  
Megan: Come on!   
  
Ran: *stands up* Okay. But I'll choose the teams.   
  
Yohji: Anything! As long as we're doing something to keep ourselves from fearing this place! Let's find an exit!   
  
Ran: Okay. Hollie, you and Omi are with me. Ken, go with Aya. Megan, I'm sure you'll be fine with Yohji. Let's head out people.   
  
Ken: MEGAN WITH YOHJI?!   
  
Ran: Come on you two.*walks to the left*   
  
Hollie: Move it Omi. *follows Ran*   
  
Omi: *chases after them*   
  
Ken: Your kidding right?!   
  
Megan: Let's go Yohji Kinne-poo! *runs off to the right*   
  
Yohji: *grins and runs after her*   
  
Ken: *begins to chase them, until Aya grabs him*   
  
Aya: We head straight. Move.   
  
Ken: *grumbles sulking, and heads off straight*   
  
Aya: *follows*   
  
*With Ran...*   
  
Hollie: Megan was right. This place is creepy...   
  
Ran: Your just nervous.   
  
Omi: Me too.   
  
Hollie: Well it's still gross.   
  
Ran: Hn. Whatever.   
  
Omi: *sniff sniff sniff...*   
  
Ran: You still smell something?   
  
Omi: No. It seems farther away than it did before.   
  
Hollie: What is it your smelling anyways?   
  
Omi: I'm not really sure...   
  
Ran: If it were important, we'd know.   
  
Hollie: How?   
  
Ran: It's obvious. We'd worry over what he's smelling, and fear it. Then search for it.   
  
Hollie: ....   
  
Omi: ....   
  
Ran: ....   
  
Hollie: We're gonna search for it, right?   
  
Ran: Yeah...   
  
*With Ken...*   
  
Ken: Instructor, can't we head back? We've been walking this way for half-an-hour already. We're getting no where.   
  
Aya: Keep searching.   
  
Ken: But Instructor...*whines*   
  
Aya: Move it.   
  
Ken: *grumbles*   
  
Aya: Besides. All you want to do is look for Megan and Yohji, then parade around like some fool trying to impress the girl. She doesn't seem to like you Ken. Lay-off already.   
  
Ken: ...I can't believe you just said that.   
  
Aya: Everyone feels the same way. Your being an idiot. So quit it.   
  
Ken: ...but I love her.   
  
Aya: And you can tell this from one glace up her dress? Is that it?   
  
Ken: It's not me who looks up her dress!!   
  
Aya: Tell it to the judge.   
  
Ken: *grumbles*   
  
*With Yohji...*   
  
Megan: ...okay. I'm officially creeped out now.   
  
Yohji: Need me to hold you close?   
  
Megan: No.   
  
Yohji: Why do you keep pushing me away?   
  
Megan: It's not that...   
  
Yohji: Then?   
  
Megan: It's nothing. Hey....where are we?   
  
Yohji: Huh? *looks ahead of himself* GAH! *Almost hitting into a large statue of a beast* I-I don't know...   
  
Megan: ..what the hell is that supposed to be?   
  
Yohji: Maybe they used to think of it as a guard of the Tomb?   
  
Megan: I don't know...Yohji! It's moving!   
  
Yohji: What!? *runs towards Megan*   
  
Sacred: WHO DARES AWAKE ME?   
  
Megan: Eep..   
  
Yohji: *steps in front of her and shields her* Stay back!   
  
Sacred: FOOLISH HUMANS!   
  
Yohji: *pulls out his Exeter and grins* Bring it on baby...   
  
Megan: Yohji! I'm not gonna let you fight alone!   
  
Yohji: I said stay back!   
  
Megan: But...   
  
Yohji: *shoots Sacred a couple times and reloads*   
  
Scared: *taking this time, to hit Yohji repeatedly*   
  
Megan: Quit it!   
  
Yohji: Gah!! *flies backwards,and smashes against the wall*   
  
Megan: Yohji!!! *runs up to him, seeing he still hadn't gotten his gun reloaded* ...damnit...   
  
Yohji: ...run....   
  
Megan: No! *jumps up to her feet and runs towards Sacred* DIE YOU BASTARD!! *begins to hit him with her nunchaku, Strange Vision*   
  
Sacred: YOU CANNOT DEAFEAT ME WEAK ONE!   
  
Megan: Diiiiiiiiiie! *continues to hit him*   
  
Yohji: ...just....run....Megan....   
  
Megan: I summon Maximus!   
  
Maximus: MEOW! *lightning strikes Sacred*   
  
Sacred: DIE WEAK ONE!! *hits Megan with all his strength, sending her against the wall this time*   
  
Megan: *screams horribly*   
  
Yohji: ...we're done for...   
  
*With Ran...*   
  
*scream echos*   
  
Hollie: ...did that sound like Megan to you?   
  
Ran: In a way yes.   
  
Omi: Danger!   
  
Hollie: Come on! We gotta find her and Yohji!   
  
All: *they begin to run,trying to figure out where the scream was comming from*   
  
*With Ken...*   
  
Ken: *running* It was Megan!   
  
Aya: *running as well* How can you be so sure?   
  
Ken: I'd know her voice anywhere! We gotta go help her!   
  
Aya: Don't you mean "help them"?   
  
Ken: Yeah Whatever! Come on!   
  
Aya: ..baka..   
  
*With Yohji...*   
  
Yohji: *shoots at Sacred a few more times*   
  
Sacred: *laughs evily* DIE YOU FOOLISH HUMANS!   
  
Yohji: I won't let you kill her...   
  
Sacred: EVEN YOU CANNOT STOP ME. NO ONE CAN!   
  
Yohji: I may not be able to, but I'll try my damned hardest that's for sure!   
  
Sacred: WORTHLESS.   
  
Yohji: *shoots at him a few more times*   
  
Megan: ...*thinking: If no one finds us soon, we're going to die...oh Yohji. Be careful...*   
  
Sacred: *hits Yohji 5 times*   
  
Yohji: *reloads his gun, and shoots Sacred a few more times*   
  
Hollie, Ran & Omi: *Running in the room* Hey! Are you guys all right?!   
  
Yohji: Ran! Hollie! Help me out here!   
  
Hollie&Ran: *runs towards Yohji*   
  
Hollie: Is Megan okay?   
  
Yohji: I don't know. First we have to stop this guy...   
  
Sacred: EVEN THOUGH THE NUMBER HAS ENCREASED, YOU WILL NEVER DEFEAT ME!   
  
Ran: *runs towards Sacred, and slashes him with his Lion Heart*   
  
Hollie: *shoots her Shooting Star at Sacred*   
  
Scared: *collapses after a few more hits,and gets back up to his feet, weakened* YOU HAVE NOT SEEN THE LAST OF ME! *runs off*   
  
Hollie: *runs over to Megan as Ken and Aya arrive*   
  
Ken: HOLY FUCK! MEGAN! *kneels next to her*   
  
Aya: She okay?   
  
Hollie: Not sure.   
  
Yohji: ...   
  
Ken: *gets up and runs over to Yohji, punching him* You were supposed to be her partner! You were supposed to protect her!   
  
Yohji: ...   
  
Hollie: Ken...   
  
Ken: Your not supposed to let your partner get THAT injured! How could you!?   
  
Yohji: ...   
  
Ken: Talk you asshole!   
  
Yohji: ...   
  
Hollie: DAMNIT KEN! Listen to me!   
  
Ken: *turns to face Hollie, trying to relax* WHAT!?   
  
Hollie: She's going to be fine ...   
  
Aya: CURA! *heals Megan, and Hollie helps her up to her feet*   
  
Megan: ...uhnn..   
  
Ken: *relaxes completely* Your okay!   
  
Yohji: ...*turns from everyone, and sits on the floor leaning, against the wall*   
  
Aya: ...by the way. We think we may have found another way to exit this place, but then we heard Megan scream.   
  
Ran: Good. We'll all head your way, and then get the hell out of here.   
  
Megan: ...Yohji? *walks over to him*   
  
Yohji: ....   
  
Ken: *confused* ..huh?   
  
Yohji: *noticing Megan* ..oh, yeah?   
  
Megan: *leans close, and kisses his cheek* Thanks, for being my protector.   
  
Yohji: ....   
  
Ken: ...!!   
  
Hollie: Let's go.   
  
Ran: *nods*   
  
*they all leave other then Yohji*   
  
Yohji: ... *begins to walk off towards the exit of the room, and grins before leaving* She wants to FUCK MEH! *follows the others*   
  
*They arrive at the room in which they thought was the exit.*   
  
Ran: Didn't we just beat that guy? *noticing Sacred*   
  
Megan: He's got a shorter, uglier guy with him...   
  
Minotaur: Hey!! I am not ugly!   
  
Sacred: SHE'S MAKING FUN OF US BIG BRO!   
  
Yohji: ..he's your big brother?   
  
Omi: *begins to clean himself*   
  
Minotaur&Sacred: *seeing Omi* OH GOD!!! No more! NO MORE! We'll join you...just...make IT stop!!!   
  
Megan: ..riiight...   
  
Hollie: ...he HAS a use..   
  
*after a while, in Dollet once more, at The Caraway Mansion*   
  
Guard: So like dude, did you find the number?   
  
Ran: ..69.   
  
Guard: *snickers* YUP! You can go in now. Follow me.   
  
*they follow the guard, and go into the mansion, where they find themselves waiting for the General.*   
  
Ran: ...the ass likes to take his time.   
  
Aya: Perhaps he's getting battle plans ready?   
  
Ken: Yeah, yeah you keep thinking that.   
  
Hollie: ...getting b-o-r-i-n-g!   
  
Megan: *flops into a chair* Waiting sucks...   
  
Yohji: *in the general's chair* Ahhh...nice and comfy...   
  
Ken: I don't think you should be sitting there...   
  
Yohji: Oh shut-up.   
  
Hollie: WARZOOOOONE!   
  
Ran: Knock that off.   
  
Hollie: ...no! Go fuck yourself in the corner!   
  
Megan: *grins* Warzone..*nods*   
  
Hollie: *laffs* So true!   
  
Aya: Shut-up all of you.   
  
Hollie: NO! I REFUUUSE!   
  
Megan: BWUAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Aya got told...   
  
Ken: *small grin* Yes, yes she did..   
  
Ran: *yawns* Crip...   
  
Hollie: For God's sake. I'll go get him. Besides, this is my house. *goes into another room*   
  
Others: *stunned*   
  
Megan: I wonder why she never mentioned it before?   
  
Yohji: No clue...*remembering Megan* Hey, what are you doing all the way over there Megan?   
  
Ken: *throwing his arms around her* She wants to be near ME!   
  
Megan: *raises her eyebrow*   
  
Hollie: *coming back out* Ok. Here's my...*shudders*...dad.   
  
Morgan: YO DUDES! Wassup?!   
  
Others: *sweatdrop*   
  
Ran: *puts his hand on his forehead* Oh this is gonna be fun...   
  
Morgan: Get the fuck out of my chair your cowboy wannabe.   
  
Yohji: HEY! What did you just call ME?!   
  
Morgan: You heard me you cowboy wannabe!   
  
Yohji: *aims his gun at Morgan* SAY IT AGAIN DICKFACE!   
  
Morgan: Cow...boy...wanna...be!   
  
Yohji: *pulls the trigger*   
  
Aya: *pounces on Morgan, and holds him against the floor as the bullet goes through the wall, and kills one of the Caraway Maids.*   
  
Yohji: Whacha do that for?!   
  
Aya: He is essential to our mission asshole!   
  
Ran: ...like I said. Fun.   
  
Megan: *begins to laugh again* Too bad ya missed Yohji!   
  
Hollie: ...I would have shot at him again...   
  
Morgan: OK! Let's get down to bussiness. *rants on fer a while*   
  
All: *sleeping standing and sitting and/or sitting*   
  
Morgan: And that, as they say, is that.   
  
All: *snooooooooore*   
  
Morgan: *sighs* WAKE-UP YOU IDIOTS!   
  
All: ...huh?   
  
Ran: *Ahem* Yes. So that's our mission?   
  
Morgan: Yes. But you never heard any of it.   
  
Ran: That's ok.   
  
Hollie: Yeah asswipe.   
  
Megan: Well. Which team goes where again?   
  
Morgan: Weeeelll...team A, will be the gate squad. They go to the gate, and close it, when the sorceress' under there. Then team B, the sniper team, will run up to the top of that there thingy, and shoot the sorceress with that there weirdo gun.   
  
Yohji: *raises his eyebrow, noticing how dumb the general really is*...you mean a sniper?   
  
Morgan: YEAH! That's the one. Lovely word that is.   
  
Yohji: *puts a hand on his forehead this time*   
  
Hollie: Kewl! So who's on the teams?   
  
Morgan: Your not going.   
  
Hollie: FUCK YOU! Why not?!   
  
Morgan: Because I said so.   
  
Hollie: ...stupid mother fucking piece of shit...god damned son of a bitch...*rants on a lil more*   
  
Megan: Tell us the teams you manwhore pansy-ass jackass.   
  
Morgan: ...   
  
Yohji: ....BAHAHAHAHAHAHA!   
  
Ken: ....*snicker*   
  
Hollie: WHOOOO! YES! Insult him MORE!   
  
Morgan: ...well. The leader, that being Ran, goes on the Sniper Team, and the sniper, that being Yohji, goes on that team as well.   
  
Yohji: Kewl! I say, Megan comes along with us.   
  
Ken: WHAAAAAAT!?   
  
Morgan: Nope. She's on the gate team. As well as Ken, and Aya.   
  
Ken: *grins a mighty big grin* Yeah pukeface.   
  
Yohji: *grumbles*   
  
Aya: And you General?   
  
Morgan: I shall be here, doing nothing that has anything to do with the mission what so ever.   
  
Other: .... *a cricket is heard in the background*   
  
Morgan: ...ANYWAYS! Move out. *goes back to his room to comtinue downloading porno off the internet.*   
  
Others: Riiight...   
  
Ken: *grabs ahold of Megan, and grins*   
  
Megan: *puts a hand on her forehead* Why me?   
  
Aya: ...right...   
  
Ran: Let's go Yohji.   
  
Yohji: *sighs* Ok.   
  
Ken: *sticks his tongue out at Yohji* Mwuahahaha...   
  
Yohji: Stick it out again. Lemme get some target practice.   
  
Ken: Tch. You can't aim.   
  
Ran&Yohji: *leave with Yohji moping*   
  
*shit happens, and Aya,Ken, and Megan get trapped in Hollie's house*   
  
Ken: ...super.   
  
Megan: We're so fucked now.   
  
Ken: *grins*   
  
Megan: ...back off.   
  
Aya: *looking around* How the bloody hell are we gonna get out of here?!   
  
Megan: You got us into this, get us out. *sits in Morgan's chair*   
  
Ken: ..uh yeah! What she said.   
  
Aya: ... *grumbles and looks out the window* They're almost at the gate!!   
  
Megan: Look what you've made happen Aya!!   
  
Ken: ..what a dumb instructor used to be.   
  
Aya: ...ok. I don't mean to be medling. But one of these cups would look better in that statue's hand. *grabs one of the glases, and places it in the statues hand. Rumbling is heard, and the statue moves, creating an opening.*   
  
Megan: Holy shit! You did it Aya! *runs through the secret passage*   
  
Ken: *mouth drops opened*   
  
Aya: Dumb huh? *runs through the passage as well*   
  
Ken: ..DUMB luck. *follows*   
  
*With Hollie...*   
  
Hollie: *climbs stuff and grumbles about how much of a dumbass her father is as she enters Manx's Chamber* HEY! Bitch thing...I got something for you.   
  
Manx: ...   
  
Hollie: Hell-oo?! Are you like ... dead?   
  
Manx: ...   
  
Hollie: Don't tell me that like ... if I turn the chair around, a dead body is gonna be staring back at me...   
  
Manx: ...   
  
Hollie: HEY! I went through a lot of trouble to bring you this, you better not be dead!   
  
Manx: ...   
  
Hollie: Weren't you ever taught how to talk?   
  
Manx: ...   
  
Hollie: *mumbling* Guess not .. *steps a lil closer* Look, I just wanna give you a present since I'm General Morgan Caraway's *shudders* .. daughter.   
  
Manx: ...   
  
Hollie: GOD DAMN! Are you gonna say something to let me know you accept your gift of not?!   
  
Manx: ...   
  
Hollie: *takes a few more steps closer, and is suddenly "thrown back"*   
  
Manx: *slowly stands up, and walks through the door*   
  
Hollie: *follows, under a spell.(only the doors open for her)*   
  
*Aya and them ... *   
  
Megan: *screams*   
  
Ken: What?!   
  
Megan: ...eww...a rat just ran over my foot. *whines*   
  
Ken: ..want me to carry you..? *grins*   
  
Megan: YES! *jumps into his arms*   
  
Ken: ... sweet ..   
  
Aya: *slaps her forehead* Ok. Now which direction?   
  
Megan: Sewers are so friggen gross ... and they smell ... and have RATS!   
  
Ken: *grins stupidly carrying her*   
  
Aya: Duh. *walks towards a gate door, and pushes on it* ...I think this one can't be opened. We'll have to find another way.   
  
Megan: ..but we're almost out of time as it is!!   
  
Ken: *puts Megan down, and cracks his knuckles*   
  
Megan: I swear if another rat goes over any part of me ... I'll kill you.   
  
Ken: *blinks* Oh uh sorry ... *grabs the gate door, and pulls*   
  
Megan: ...baka. It would have to be pushed.   
  
Ken: ..*blushes* O-oh...*begins to push on the gated door*   
  
Aya: Face it. It's not opening.   
  
Megan: To hell it's not. *pulls out her nunchakus, and pushes Ken out of the way*   
  
Aya: Like those are going to work.   
  
Megan: They will with me swinging these babies! *begins to pound on the door using the nunchakus*   
  
Ken: ...*grins, and tries to peek up her dress as she swings*   
  
Aya: *pulls out her whip, and hits Ken a couple dozen times*   
  
Megan: *pounds on the door a lil more*   
  
Ken: Ow ow ow ow! QUIT IT!   
  
Aya: Pervert.   
  
Megan: *stops* Wait a second. *pushes the door lightly*   
  
*it creaks as it swings opened*   
  
Megan: HA! It took a beating, and gave-up! *grins*   
  
Ken: BOOYA!   
  
Aya: ...   
  
Megan: *smiles and goes through*   
  
Ken: *chases after her*   
  
Aya: Good Lord ... I hope we get out of here soon...   
  
MeganL I FOUND THE EXIT!   
  
Aya: *whispers* Thank-you ..   
  
Ken: ...damn..   
  
Megan: What?   
  
Ken: N-nothing!   
  
Aya: *raises her eyebrow*   
  
Megan: See? We go up the ladder, and we'll be outta here!   
  
Aya: Right. Let's go troups. *climbs the ladder*   
  
Megan: ...troups..?   
  
Ken: Ladies first. *grins*   
  
Megan: Perverted baka. Get your ass up there.   
  
Ken: Damnit .. *climbs the ladder*   
  
Megan: *climbs as well*   
  
*Manx...*   
  
Manx: Foolish people.Now, I Sorceress Manx, shall take over this city, and every other one. You have learned nothing from the time of Sorceress Adel...fools.   
  
Hollie: *stands there in a trance*   
  
Manx: *kills that asshole dude thing, and casts a spell to make two Iguions attack Hollie*   
  
Hollie: *traaaaaaaaaaaaaanced...frecking retarded people that can't remember she's tranced...asses..*   
  
*Ran and Yohji..*   
  
Yohji: Shit man! C'mon! Sorceress Manx has got two monsters to attack Hollie!!   
  
Ran: Huh? Oh right..let's go! *runs towards the building*   
  
Yohji: *follows close behind*   
  
Ran: *As they arrive at the Iguions* Holy Jesus...she couldn't give us a harder monster to defeat?   
  
Yohji: Shut-up and battle!   
  
Ran: Right...   
  
Yohji: DRAW!!! *the words " Aquired Farfie" appear over Yohji's head* ..the hell?   
  
Ran: *slashes his gunblade against one Iguion*   
  
Yohji: *shoots at the other Iguion*   
  
Ran: *kills the first Iguion* Need help?   
  
Yohji: *Iguion's tail wrapped around him squeezing him tightly* N..ah....I'm..do..ing...fi..n..e...   
  
Ran: *puts a hand on his forehead, then charges the Iguion, killing that one too.*   
  
Hollie: *snaps outta it* Huh? Wha? Who?! Oh..HEY! I would have been ok. *walks away*   
  
Yohji: ...talk about ungreatful...   
  
Ran: ...   
  
*Aya, Ken, and Megan*   
  
Megan: *dusts herself off* Ok Aya, push the button! Here comes the sorceress!!   
  
Ken: *pumps the air* Oh yeah!! We are sooooo good! *hugs Megan*   
  
Megan: ....*raises eyebrow*   
  
Aya: *sighs and goes over to the switch, then pushes the button*   
  
Megan: *tries to see out the window though Ken is in her way* Yo..MOVE IT CHICKEN BOY!   
  
Ken: ...err..sorry. *gets outta the way*   
  
Aya: *slaps her forehead*   
  
Megan: We got her! We got her! *dances like a retard*   
  
*Ran, Yohji, and Hollie*   
  
Yohji: *walks to the otherside of the platform, and picks up the sniper gun,then sits down*   
  
Hollie: Aren't you gonna go like, talk to him? You know, give him advice?   
  
Ran: Um,no.   
  
Hollie: Yes you are.   
  
Ran: No.   
  
Hollie: Go damnit.   
  
Ran: ...   
  
Hollie: DO IT!   
  
Ran: ...fine fine. *gets up and walks over to Yohji* So...how you...doing? *blinks*   
  
Yohji: ...   
  
Ran: GREAT! *begins to walk away*   
  
Yohji: .....it's just, what if I miss? What if she's right there and I miss?   
  
Ran: *twitches and stops* uhh..you won't. Besides, if you miss..that's what SeeD is here for. We go in on a headon attack, ok? So just shoot.   
  
Yohji: ...ok...*aims and fires* *b00m*   
  
*Manx*   
  
Manx: *lifts her hand and the oncoming bullet stops* ...   
  
*Ran, Hollie & Yohji*   
  
Yohji: I missed.......*girly whine*   
  
Ran: YOU FUCKING RETARD!   
  
Hollie: ..that's not nice..   
  
Ran: I DON'T CARE IF IT'S NICE OR NOT! HE MISSED! HIS TARGET WAS RIGHT THERE AND HE MISSED!   
  
Yohji: ...shut-up...*cries*   
  
Hollie: *eyes light up* I can make the dog go bite her! OOOOOOOOOMI!   
  
Omi: *looks up* Yeh?   
  
Hollie: *pointsto the sorceress* Bite the bitch.   
  
Omi: *looks* O.O NOOOOOOOOO! *runs*   
  
Hollie: BASTARD! I need a new dog..*whines*   
  
Ran: Grrrrrrreat, now I have to go down there, steal a car, drive through a shitload of people, jump onto the sorcress' float, and kill her. Could it get any better?   
  
Yohji: um...   
  
Ran: What?   
  
Yohji: I need new pants. _;;   
  
H&R: O.O   
  
Ran: I'm outta here! *takes off*   
  
*So Ran goes down there, steals a car, drives through a shitload of people, jumps onto the sorcress' float, and *tries* to kill her*   
  
Ran: Come here bitch.   
  
Schuldig: I AM THE QUEEN!   
  
Ran: ...the hell?   
  
Manx: You are not the queen, you are my knight. NOW SHUT-UP AND KILL IT! *points to Ran*   
  
Schu: But...but...I AM THE QUEEN! ...and the knight   
  
Manx: KILL IT!   
  
Schu: RIGHT! *runs after Ran with his gunblade*   
  
Ran: um..*takes a step to the left and watches Schu fall off the float*   
  
Schu: *lifts his hand and points to Ran* And I bet you think your soooooooo smart...*falls over and passes out*   
  
Hollie&Yohji: *jumps on the float*   
  
Yohji: We help!   
  
Ran: ..why?   
  
Hollie: SHUT-UP! It's in the script.   
  
Ran: -_-;;   
  
Yohji: *shoots at Manx* *mumbles* I can't believe I'm doing this ... she's sooooo hot...   
  
H&R: O.o   
  
Hollie: uh...DIE! *shoots her Wishing Star at the sorceress*   
  
Ran: *slashes his gunblade against Manx*   
  
Yohji: *shoots at her again*   
  
Manx: *casts Firaga on Yohji*   
  
Yohji: AHHHH MUH HAIR! IT'S BURNING! *runs around waving his arms and screaming frantically*   
  
Ran: Grrrrrreat...there goes one of our allies.   
  
Hollie: Eh, who cares, it's only Yohji.   
  
Yohji: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! *rolls on the ground* Get it out! Get it out!   
  
Ran: *slashes at Manx again*   
  
Manx: *casts Blizaga on Hollie*   
  
Hollie: O.O Soo...c-c-c-c-c-c-cold....   
  
Ran: I should have just battled alone.   
  
Yohji: Whew...it's out...   
  
Manx: Not for long... *casts Fire on Yohji*   
  
Yohji: NOOOOOOOOOO! MAKE IT STOOOOOP!   
  
Ran: _-_   
  
Manx: ICE STRIKE!   
  
*ice goes flying and goes b00m inside of Ran, and Ran goes b00m off of the float*   
  
_~_~_~_~_~_~_~END OF DISK 1~_~_~_~_~_~_~ 


End file.
